


Dragons Together

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Jon and Danny understand news about Jon' parents.Dany is ssurprising about her pregnancy but Jon is with shock everything what happenedNorthern lords want Lady of winterfell married with heir of iron thrones.Danny is waiting his decision.Dany left her new testament about Iron Throne.





	Dragons Together

A Kiss Of Queen 

Everyone was sitting with table. They eating and talking. Danny, Jon,Arya, Sansa, Varys, Tyryon,Sam , Missandei, Ser Jorah and Ser Davos. Arya was looking new queen and can’t stop her emotions. She was really love with her. she saw how flying with dragon. 

-Your grace…

-Yes Lady Stark…

-Can I asked you?

-Arya please we are tired- said Jon

-No no she can.- Danny smiled

-What is your dragons name?

-Drogon, Rhaegal and Viceryon… but this last die in beyond the wal.

-like your brother? and Drogon. Why Drogon?

Danny stopped and deep breath. After all this time she felt strong pain when anyone asked this.

-Drogo was name of my husband. And I named this because … Because never forget. I thought that he protected me like Drogo. 

-I am so sorry-sad Arya

Jon look tear in her face.

“She love him yet!?” asked himself and felt angry. He can’t imagine that Danny thought another man. If he is Dead too. 

-Rhaegal fo my brother and son. I named his name my baby but he dead too

-I didn’t jnow if you had a son

\- I had but dead. Usurper killers try to kill me when I was pregnant but couldn’t. but one maegi kill my husband and lied me. She killnmy baby and my husband. both of them. 

Her voice catch and felt the strongest pain in her chest.

-I was stay alone in whole world. but gods gift me three dragon. they become my children. Everyone left me alone. Dothraki’s left me and go with another khal when my husband dead. Dothraki’s people always go with person who is the most strongest. 

-if they left you how become their queen? _asked Sam

\- She burned every khal in Dosh Khalen_Said Bran.

Danny look at him with surprised.

-This was unbelievable but day when your dragons born… This is really begun of new history. 

-You saw this?

-I Saw. You was incredible. _bran smiled. Arya and Sansa was surprised. Their brother not smiled after come in Winterfell.

-Yes , this was amazing

-and day when you riding Drogon first time? 

-You…

-Drogon is your soul

-I know…

-butmlong night is coming 

-We will fighting my lord

-I know. You are new hope. New world in our history. This is amazing what you do in free cities but everyone isn’t happy for this

\- I break chains and make people free. No one can sale people like things. 

-Iron bank will help Cersei Lannister and you knwo why do this

-They have ilusion that Cersei kill me 

-Why they need this? -asked Sansa- Why need this Iron Bank?

-Do you know why never empty mony in Iron Bank Lady Stark?

-I don’t know

-They are good relationship with person who sale people. They makes a Mony …a lot of mon for this. And when I break this situation … They are discomfort with me. They know until I am alive they never do this any more. Iron Bank need my deth. When this happens they will return their wark.

-unbelievable

-This is so true. _said bran_ And you can imagine what Cersei Lannister promised them? 

-Don’t imagine. I know- Danny was angry- she promised them that if they hep she connected with free cities and in Westeros beginning people’s sale like slaves.

-what? - Jon screaming

\- Don’t screaming lord Snow. What do you think Iron bank thinking about Cersei’s rest? They have their interes. I never give them order…_Said Danny. _I am alive yet 

-Younare like Vicenia Targaryen_Said Arya and smile.

\- I’m not. She was more stronger 

-I will help you if you need 

-Thank you Lady Stark. and… The queen smiled- Your brother told me that always dreamed fly with dragon. Today I am very tired but tomorrow can we flying together?

Arya moaning and looked Jon. 

-We can? I can- She was full of emotions

-We can only together.No one can riding Drogon without me

-Promice me? 

-When I stand up…

Her eyes was full of stars.

-I can fly with dragon. I always wanted…

-Arya please. -Jon said

-Why are you like this Jon? I am happy and …

-Ok…

-Ok I am going and rest. Can anyone show me my chamber? _asked Danny

-I can…_Said Arya and stand up.

-Thank you. Minssandei you can go and rest too. We were so long way. rest and sleep. 

\- don’t need help?

-No, I care myself. 

-Ok. 

Danny stand up.

-good night. morning we have so many works.

Joon look at her. she was beautiful and noble. He wanted catch and kiss her soft lips here. Don’t interesting nothing but when he find her mind she wasn’t here. 

“ what happened with me? jealous…”

He was jealous for everything. Jealous about Khal drogo, man who slept with her in Meeren. and this day …this day was unbelievable. He felt angry, mad and jealous when every northern man look at her like beasts. They try to toured her and kissed her hand. He saw enormous desire in their eyes. He was like mad when he imagined what this men thought about her. 

And when Jon walking with stable hear some men’s words.

“She is like sweet limon cake. I want to eat her lips”

“pretty little bird flying in Winterfell”_said second

“I never saw woman like this. I will die if I can sleep one night with her body”

Everyone talk about her . Every man talk about her and her beauty. He was full of jealous and terors. 

In this day he realized. He can’t imagine that anyone thought about his woman. He realized how much love her.

And when he imagine what this men want with his love. They speaking about her kiss, her fuck, her lips and beauty body. 

He can’t any more. Danny was his woman and no one had order thinking about she.

“What happened with you?” _ Said Sam

\- nothing…I am tired. That’s all

-Can we talk

-No. Today no. I need go and rest

-Jon I know you.

-And?

-What hapoened? Why are you so angry

-I’m not

-Jon…

-We can talk tomorrow please. excuse me please. 

He left Sam here and go. He meet Arya When he walking in holl. She come back from Queens Chambers. 

-Jon…She is amazing. You know? She lived in Braavos and know their language.

-Yes I know. 

\- and she…

-My sweet sister can we talk tomorrow? I need to rest.

-Of course. 

-where is her chambers?

-Why interesting?

-I interesting because she is a queen. and I hope that give her normal room

-We give her old chambers of Sansa. This is comport and big.

-good. Have a good night m

-You too.

Jon return in his chamber. He can’t sleep without her but everyone was here . He can’t go her chamber . 

he closed her eyes and every voice come with his mind.

“sweet lips”

“pretty little bird”

“fuck her body”

and another words. Probably he take a nap. He stand up and come in hall. No one was here. He walked and thinking. when he saw her chamners door stoped and wait. wanted knocked but don’t do this. He opened the door very slowly and turn around hisneyes. 

Danny was standing up in front of mirror and dismissed her braids. She dressed her black bath robe. He bring near and touch his face with her neck. He smelled her aroma and hugged very strong.

-Jon? Hey…what are you doing?

-I need you

-What happen with you today. Why are you so angry?

-I don’t want that anyone thinking about you. 

-what? - She smiled-who thinking about me?

-everyone…everyone in whole Winterfell. They thinking about her lips, body and?…

-Hey…hey…hey … Don’t …

-You are mine. Are you mine?

-Jon …

-Are you?

-Yes - she smiled

\- don’t smiled. Gods how I need you. During this day I …

He kissed her lips strong and softly. wanted to touch her whole body . She down in bed and feel his lips in chest and belly. Her nipleas was erection. When his lips touched she moaned and closed her eyes. She felt his fingers with legs. His warm lios dancing in belly and when lios touched her clit she moaning and screaming.

-what are you doing?

-Kiss of wWesteros lords. 

-what?

-You never do this? 

-no.

\- something will happen between us the first time.

-Jon…

-Chhh…Open your legs. I need you.

she look ar him

-trusted me. when you tell me that “Stop” . I do this. 

she smiled and trusted him. when she opened her legs he touched her fingers and afrer few second his lips.

she was mad with pleasure and wanted to screaming with her whole voice. He danced fingers very slowly inside her and sometime kissed softly. 

Danny was full of emotions and lost her power. Her legs was tired and wet. 

Jon catching her body and fixing his chest. Danny felt his penis but he didn’t push inside her. 

-Jon…Jon…-She moaning and hang him

-You are mine.

Danny couldn’t breathe. Her body wanted him. 

-Fuck…Fuck me please…pleaase…-Her nails cut his skin and Danny felt blood.

-mine? Are you mine? tell me - Jon’s hand catch her nipples and it was warm and strong. His penis touching her clit and Danny couldn’t feel her body. She was absolutely paralyzed. Jon kissed her neck like hungry and catch her chin with her teeth.

-Jon…I…I am your- he hear Danny’s voice 

Jon bring near her body and pushed inside her slowly. Her face was full of tears. He pushed again and again… more and mor quickly.

Jon stopped and look her face.

-Danny… My love. Why? Why are you crying? 

She was sobbing and hugged him.

\- hurting you? Danny…

He was afraid for this. one time Danny said him how Drogo hurting , Vicerys and another men, He promised her that will never hurting .he touched her face and asked again

-No, never… I never have sweet memories like this. Your touch is like new life. 

\- my love. my soul. If anyone touching you I kill. if anyone hurt you ? I kill…I swear you.

She stood up when Jon leave her body. 

She pour out wine and sit near him.

-Do you want?

\- red like your lips,-He look her body and wanted to drink like this wine. 

She drank a few and leave at small table. She look at him and find one big desirr in her mind. She take her hand and touched his legs. she lose all of sense of shame. Her cheeks become red but she wanted…she wanted do this.

\- Danny what…? 

-if this is kiss of lordds… maybe this is kiss of queens.

-Danny don’t

-I want this. I bend my knee this night Jon Snow

She bend her knees near the bed and touched her mouth his penis. Jon felt her warm and sweet lips.He wanted stopped her but couldn’t. This was unbelievable pleasure what never felt until this moment.

-Danny…Danny…oh…oh…

she pushed him and lie down. Jon felt her teeth and small bite. She sit above his body and felt his wet penis inside her.

-I love when my man fucked me but When I riding him is better…

Jon felt that probably die with this feelings. When she stopped hugged her body and touch head with her heart. 

this was strong heart beat. She was moaning yet.

-Jon . I felt ….It was good.

-what was good? Kiss of westeros lords or Kiss of queens?

-Both. -She laughing and kiss his lips._I want to do this every day.

-we do, but I can’t believe that you don’t knew about Lord’s kisses.

Danny laughing

-I didn’t grow up in Westeros.

-but we call this name but this isn’t happen only here. 

-I know about this but never feel 

-fuck…You had a husband. 

-We hadn’t relationship like this. He was different. He know about sex bur for him sex was sex. nothing more… not kiss…not cares, not embrace… everything is different with you. 

-How can you loved man like this? 

-I don’t know but I loved. He was a first man in my life. Everything begun like terrible dream but he loved me… he protected me. he was farhes of my son. She was one and only who I had. I was child Jon. Vicerys sale me and I hadn’t choice. One way I love him and become happy or lost chans to be alive. I choice his love and I was happy with his side. I was free and during years I wasn’t afraid nothing. I never see strong man like him. He was my hope. he wasn’t my choice but I choice his love. I know you don’t understand but …

-understand my love

He look at her eyes and kissed

-and now. You are with mee and no one can hurting you. we have a choice and wenchoise each other.

¶¶=Blue Winter Rose=¶ ¶ 

Day two in Winterfell

Arya was sitting on the table but not eating. She was absolutely shock about her first riding the Dragon.

\- Don’t afraid? -asked Sansa

-No, absolutely. She is dragon queen. What Will be happen?

-who know?

\- Drogon will never hurt our queen _said Missandei. she was angry for Sansa’s position about Danny. - When queen Wake up you can riding dragon with her. Dragons will destroy everyone who try to hurt our queen. She is their mother. _ Missandei try to afraid her.

Sansa keep silence.

When Danny stand up her room was warm. Missandei come her chamber in this morning and do everything what she need. her clothes was in her bed. Black trousers and red tunic. Last night she tell that in Winterfell was very cold and need trousers every Day. 

She turned around her eyes but Jon wasn’t here.

-Jon. Are you here? 

No one answers

-Fuck… just go? _She was very angry. _I will show you Jon Snow.

She left her bed dress in here and go with her clothes another room. Missandei don’t come this morning for help her because Jon sleeping in her bed and thought that they wanted together.

\- I can do everything alone. 

She standed up with mirror and try to make her hair. Washing her hands aloun and when beginning dressed her trousers felt something in her back. She afraid because thid wasn’t hand and feel wet thing.

-what are you…

-chshh- he hugged her arm in belly and kissed her neck.

-hm come back? 

-I was near…I wanted to gifted this. -She felt wet again in her body. This was cold .

\- don’t do this. I am cold.

Danny show and she was absolutely in shocked.

-Blue winter rose for you my queen. This is special flower in winterfell and I gifted you. This isn’t beautiful like you but…

-OMG , this is… amazing Jon. What a beautiful…

-and cold… _he smiled_and cold like winter. snowing …-He touch flower on her chest and Danny was moaning.

-what are you doing? -she try turned around but Jon fixing her body on his chest. The cold rose slipped her whole body and she was moaning every time. 

-This is flower who gifted Rhaegar Targaryen to Lyanna Stark. Do you know? 

-Yes, My brother was talking about this.

He take her hir from the neck and kissed softly.Her skin was warm and smooth.

-I love you Danny. More than everyone and everything. 

His hand slipped Danny’s chest and nipples. They were erection and he felt this. Danny hear his moan when he pushed inside her. His lips was touching her ear.

-Jon… 

-Danny…

Danny look their bodies in mirror and feel that he was her part. He was her soul. 

His push rhythm was very quickly and felt pleasure. 

When he touched her chest again Danny felt pain and try to escape. 

-what happened? - he said and helped for turn around?

-nothing.-she looked his eyes

-What nothing. I felt this last night too when try to touch your chest.

-just nothing. I am with pleasure…

-Are you kidding me?

\- please…

\- we have a sex during three months and you never pained your chest and never try to escape from me. and last one week you always try this. always…

\- paranoia

\- And I think that you want to finish your orgasm quick and …

-How many fantasy. When I am in sleep you think about this stupid things? _Danny laufing and take her clothes. 

\- don’t laughing. 

-paranoia. I take my dress and go to riding dragon with your sister. You can stay here and thinking this stupidies. You have a lot of time for this. _She laughing again but when entered her bedroom felt something stranger. She clashed smal table and tip over. In few seconds she saw dark things and light.

-Are you Ok? -Said him

-Yes, I am. Your funny text was like shock and I lost my balance._she smile slowly and kissed his lips. 

-true? 

-Yes. You dressed and go. We don’t need enormous gossips.

-I don’t interesting.

-We have so many wark in the North and don’t need to lost our peoples trust. Think about this.

-Ok. I love you…Really…

-I know my love. Promised me that will never left me and go. 

-no…never my love…

-when we going kings landing we have so many time to left our bed.

-Our bed?

-My first order become that you will never have your own room and bed. This will be like low for you

-I like your rules

Until she come back from Winterfel wood Bran told everything to Jon. He was absolutely in shocked. during long time set in Godswood and thought about everything. Danny wanted to met with him but couldn't.  
Bran said Daenerys about Jon's parents. In Winterfell hall everyone was in shocked. Danny went outside and try ro find him . She was very happy.  
"we can save our family"  
thought she. Jon set in snow and look at sky.  
-Jon...Jon...  
she smiled  
-are you here? I am trying to find you every place  
-sorry  
-Bran told me everything  
-and?  
-I am not alone now. I always thought that I was last of my family.  
She bend the knee and kissed his face  
He was cold like Ice but Dany couldn't save her emotions.  
-we can save our family. I am not las of us. we aren't last of as.  
-Yes so many things, but I need to stay alone few times ...  
He murmured but Danny didn't hear. She was only in her dreams. Talk and talk enormous.  
-Do you know Jon? Maister Walkan said me that I am pregnant. we have a baby.You were right Jon. I pained my chest becauso of this...we aren't last...we aren't last...  
Jon look at her like mad.  
-I wanted to say this last night but couldn't find you.  
He felt her warm face in his neck. Her little fingers and silver curles.  
-Dany...please...Dany....  
-Yes I know what you want to said me  
-Just go and left me alone.  
He catch her hands.  
-Jon. I need think about my life. Just ...I don't know what I feel now. Please...  
Her enthusiasm dead in one second.  
Dany stand up, turned around and went. 

 

During few days she didn't saw him.  
Just heard gossips and discusions of Northern lords.  
One time when she fall in shock was day when they start talking about his marriage.  
"what are you doing Jon? Tell them that this will never happen"  
Jon was quiet  
Danny felt that she couldn't breathe. Just stand up and walking in corridor so quickly. she couldn't stopped her tears.  
During last night she couldn't sleep.  
In the morning when she left her chumbers saw his shadow and her eyes met him.  
she cleaned tears and try to escaped from him.

 

-Dany. are you ok?  
-why are you interesting?  
-and why not?  
-I told you that I am pregnant and you hadn’t reaction about this? I understood because you were in shock about your parentage but now? how long time Jon? I m tired because every time I saw in your face: “You are my worst shame”. I don’t want this position. because I am not …and my baby too. I don’t want that my baby become your wrong. gods …Jon we…I had the most terrible life what you and another northern people can imagine but I never pained people who loved.You pained me because can’t left your power and stereotypes? I don’t deserve this Jon. I am tired …I don’t play this stupid game anymore. 

Jon breathed so deeply.

-Danny. I need time.

Danny smiled.

-Time? why? I am pregnant and I am alone. every time, every night… This is man who I loved? Last night every northern Lords talk about your marriage. They want your marriage and you don’t tell nothing. Just listen. I was sitting there and can you imagine what I felt? You want this? Merry another northern girl?. You broke my heart. I am feeling nothing… absolutely nothing Jon. 

Danny turn around but come back and said.

-They want that you merry with Sannsa Stark. Daughter of your uncle. They think that you are heir of Iron Throne. Everything is ok. 

-Danny ,Just…

-You take everything what I had in my life. My place, my dragons, my soul and heart. And finally left me alone. I don’t want to wait with you . I am tired Jon. all my life was fight and fight and fight and now… enough…Just enaugh. Tell your lords that will merry with Sansa. They wait your decision this night.

Jon was watching how she left corridor. He doesn’t know what can do. This people make choice him for their king and now he can’t change decision.

Bran Sansa and Arya was sitting in the room. 

-All Lords Vale and North wants that I and Jon will marry._ said Sansa

-I can’t believe that You seriously think about this_ Arya was angry_ He is our brother

-he isn’t

-Just shut up Sansa. You forget what happened when you decided become a queen last time? You play with fire … Fire is the right word what I can tell you. Jon will not sit Iron Throne. 

-He is Rhaegar’s son

-And Daenerys had two dragon ,100 thousand dothraki and 10 thousend usual. forgot this

-But he is right. 

-Right always is who has a power. Rules makes people who can ruled. Aegon I become a king becuse he could become a king and not becouse he deserved this. 

-stupid girl_said Arya

-She can’t be mother. Why want to become a Queen? She hasn’t Future.

-No one know this

-You saw something? _Said Sansa. she had afraid face.

\- nothing.

-I go and dressed. Jon will come in breakfast and tell his decision. 

-Bran tell me the true_ said Arya when Sansa go outside_ He think about this?

Bran’s face was cold and tell nothing?Arya stand up and left his chambers.

-You can stay in your chambers_said Missandei when they walked in corridor

-Why? I am not afraid. Now, I know what he is thinking. He thought about throne. I am talking with him this morning and…

-what he say?

\- nothing. just nothing. Listening and listening. I am afraid but this night I will finish this game. If I look back , I will lose. No one can be think that I am afraid. I am here and will met his decision.

-and what will happen if he chose Lady Stark?

-nothing. I will go. just go and he will never see my baby. never… I sware if he will try to touch my baby I will burn him alive.

-You said this to Jon?_Missandei laugh

-No, not yet. But I will say this night.

Winterfell hall was full of people. Sansa was sitting Brans right place. Arya was watching when Danny arrive . She smiled. 

-Your grace?

-Lady Stark?

-Are you Ok?

-yes. Thanks. 

-Can you tell me something my queen?

-yes. 

-What happen when two dragon see each other?

-why aren you asking me this?

-Old nany said that when two dragon meet their fire can Burne each other

-fire can’t burn dragon-Danny smiled

-this is another fire your grace. Special fire…

-what do you need to say me Lady Stark?

-Just I interesting my old nany was right or not.

Arya was gone.

Danny set center of desk. She felt that no one love her in this chamber. Everyone look at her like enemy. She felt bad but save calm.

Only mans saw her like desire. Danny always felt men's desire

-When everything finish we can go. _said Danny_I don’t feel good.

-We can go now your grace

-No, We stay

She saw him when inside chamber. Danny felt like one thousand knifes catch her belly. Everyone tell regards with their king. Danny can’t saw him. Everyone and everything in this Chambers makes pain.

“I need to go” _she told herself and feel tears in eyes

Jon was walking in chambers and give his hand his brother Bran.

-How are you? 

he smiled

-If you look back, you lost Jon Snow

Jon can’t understand but smile. Good evening Sansa. Said him.

she felt joy for his attention. She give her hand and Jon kissed.

Arya was confused and angry.

Two stupid baby. Said and set with bran

-If you look back, you lost Jon Snow

Repeated Bran. 

-I know my brother

He stnd his place and start.

-My lords. Thanks for coming. We talk about some reasons last night. and I thought a lot of things during this time. When we lost Winterfell I felt that everything was lost. but one day … The day when I come back from death… I tell myself why. I was searching so many reason but I never had answered my question. This day she come in nights watch and told me that if we don’t return in winterfell we will never have a home, we will never have a save and we will lose. We fighted together and we returned here. In our house… In our fathers house…

Sansa smiled. Without her strong decision we can’t set this chamber. We have a home because she fight for this. Vale Lords fight for her I know. 

-Unbelievable_said Arya to Bran

-this everything is true. She is our hero…your hero…Winterfells hero.

Danny felt how stop her breath this time. She touched her hand with belly. 

-But here isn’t my home. I was never a part of this house. 

some people screaming In chamber 

-One day …One woman tell me that home is person who is your love. Who can die or live for you. One and only who is my home is her smile. her lovely and noble eyes and our baby. 

Danny was in shock. She felt how kicked baby in belly.

-I am left my place for Lady Stark. She become a queen of Winterfell. I am not who you chose. I am not son of Lord Stark. I am son of Rhaegar Targaryen and I chose my queen with my side

He touched his hand and try to take but Danny can’t. Every this emotions paralyzed her.Jon look her eyes who was full of tears. He bend the knee and kiss her small belly.

-I sweared that You are my queen.end of my day. And I will never break my word. I will never take your place. You are my queen… Not only my queen. mother of my baby

he smiled and kissed again

-will you Merry me?

-You can’t do this Jon. You promised us…_ said Lord Manderly

\- I didn’t promised nothing._ screaming Jon_ I and my sister talk about this and make a decisions. we are family and marriage between us will not happen.

Sansa was surprised.

-They didn’t talk but he try protect her_ tell Bran to Arya._ He doesn’t want that Sansa become a stupid situation.

-This is her decision too? Lady Stark? _asked Lady Mormont 

Sansa confused but finding her mind.

-yes we talk and …We are brother and sister forever _said her_She was very angry about all of this. 

-I left my position in North. Lady sansa is your queen now. I will Merry with Daenerys of house Targaryen. If you want that I laft this place …I will do. This is my last decision.

-You can’t leave Winterfell. You are our brother and I don’t interesting what to says another lords… _screaming Arya. _I am Lady of Winterfell too and I will kill everyone who try to pain you. 

Danny was touching her hand eith Jon. She felt really full of emotions and wanted to rest.

-Jon please take me my chamber.

-are you ok? - Take her face in his hands.

-I need to rest. I am nervous and baby kick every time.

he smiled softly.

-I take you soon. Don’t worry. 

-Jon can we talk with private?_said Sansa

Danny was really very tired

-Go Jon. I am waiting here.

-are you sure?

-yes. Just go 

Sansa was stand with small chamber near to fire. She was absolutely in panic.

-How can you do this? 

-I do what is right.

-what is right? You promiced me that protect me. promised me that never left me. You promiced me everything until you meet this woman. 

-Sansa. I promiced you like sister and I always be here with you. but not like your husband. I can’t… I love Danny. I love her more then myself. 

-We have chance to rule everything together.

-I will not rule nothing Sansa. I promiced Danny. She become a queen of seven kingdom. Not I…

-why? You can…

\- because I don’t need this throne. because she is enough for me. she is more than this throne for me. Because I need she to be happy

-How can you left your head like this

-You don’t need me Sansa. Why do you want our relationship? you married two time without love and wanted another one now? Are you so stupid ? You can find your own happy my beautiful sister. 

-but we can.

\- we can’t Sansa. Do you want marry me and every time when we have sex thinking about her. Everytime when I kissed you imagine her face? this is what you want? You can live like this because want to become a queen? 

-Jon please

-You deserve more Sansa. You don’t deserve live like shadow of another woman. 

-You lost your mind . I can see this. 

-Yes. I lost…Because I love her. When you love another man truly.You will lose too. 

-she is pregnant?

-yes. We wait a baby

-Bran know this. 

\- maybe- Jon smiled

\- and she is dragon queen, warrior, beautiful and strong. In relly every this man is fall in love with her. They knew that haven’t chance and just hats her. They desire that fuck her but can’t

Jon was angry for her ords but wait.

-Sansa

-Who can’t love woman like her? Silver hir and violet eyes. How many woman is in world like Daenerys Targaryen?

-You are so beautiful too- he said softly

-But I am not Daenerys Targaryen

She was crying. 

-I just go. she is a tired…You too. rest and sleep. 

When he entered in chamber everything was chaos. Face of Danny was limited. He went near her and take his hand.

-I am so sorry. 

-please take me from here. I can’t hear this voices anymore

-chshhh… I am here sweetie.

\- Sweetie? This is new? 

-I learn this when we were break

-stupid boy

\- not call me boy- he layed in bed

-gods I am collapse. Pained every body

-why? doo you want to call Sam? He saw you?

\- What idiot you are. 

\- don’t tell me words like this

-I am four months pregnant and You don’t know nothing about me. You know nothing Jon Snow. Doesn’t shame yourself? 

he smiled and kissed her head.

\- and don’t kiss me like idiot girl. 

-Aye, Pregnancy women are so angry? 

-I am your woman and not your Wolf to hug me like best friend. Kiss me like your woman. Do you remember when we sleep together last time?

-You are pregnant

-I am pregnant , not ill. No…No…No… _she was smiling and forgot her tired and pain._ during this time you think that pregnant woman can’t have a sex? 

His checks become a red and smiled

-I am afraid. I never had a lovers who was pregnant. I think that makes you pain when I touch.

Danny was smiling and Jon felt that now she was happy

“Gods, how beautiful is she when smile”_ thought herself

He catch her fingers and take near his face. Danny was quite. Jon smelled her hands and kissed softly. Danny felt his lips with her fingers.

-what are you doing?

-I miss your little fingers. your aroma. your skin.I am so sorry for everything. I left you alone and… You don’t deserve this.

-I need you my king. We need you.

she take his hands and touch her belly. Jon felt this.

\- I never felt something like this Danny. I feel like my heart breath in your body.

\- it’s true. this is your heart. This is your seed my love.Our house is alive. We Targaryens take everything what is our. And this everything is claim of our baby. 

-she kissed him so strong and deep. This is our blood and it find his way. We don’t lose Jon. We come back in our house. 

-I come with you and our baby.

but until the war we need meet everyone tomorrow. I have few things to tell them.

-But now you want to sleep. You are tired.

-Tell Missandei that I want to meet every lord of our Allies tomorrow morning

\- Just rest. I tell everyone

Early morning Daenerys Targaryen stand up and dressed. Jon helped her. They walked together in great hall. Here was everyone. Sam, Bran, Davos, Briene, Arya, Sansa, Theon, Jaime, Tiryon, Grey Warm, Missandei, Lord Varys , Gilly, Lady Lyanna Mormont , Gendry and Ser Jorah

\- Thanks for coming _said Danny

Jon was standing by her side.

-We all know that my next husband isn’t son of Edard Stark. He is son of my brother Rhaegar. The first time great war is here and we have not many times. I wrote my testament last night.

-Danny this isn’t …

-Jon please. I am queen and I am speaking now like queen. Not your wife. 

Some of them smiled.

-you aren’t his wife-said Sansa

-yes, But tomorrow I become. And This order is about you too lady Stark. When I am speaking please wait until I will finish.

Arya smiled. 

-we need someone who remembered my sister that she isn’t queen of seven kingdom. 

-I give my testament with my hand Tiryon Lannister. I make my stamp here with everyone. Lord Tiryon please reading my first descision.

Tiryon Take a paper and start.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen first of my name.Queen of seven kingdom mother of dragons and protector of Ion Throne. I ordered. If I will die until my husband Aegon Targaryen (especialy Jon Snow king in the North) he becomes a king of seven kingdom until his last day. If we will die together in great war I order. Regent Of my son or daughter becomes Lord Tiryon Lannister and my hand miden, my best friend Missandei from Naath. I give orders them grow up my heir lik their own son and when time come become a king or queen of seven kingdom. Everything what I have is claim of my baby (Meeren, Astapor and Vais Dothraki) ”

-Your grace_said Tiryon_ I deserve this?

-you deserve. And you too Missandeii

Missandei was crying

\- don’t my friend. You become a strong.

-I can’t imagine your deth

-Danny I don’t want to become a king. _said Jon_ And Don’t talk about death

-We don’t know who will stay alive tommorow Jon. I will make everything. But if I will die you stay with our baby and protect him and her interes. promice me that you do this

-I Don’t promise you because you don’t die. You stay alive and …

-we don’t know this..but we will merry tommorow because our baby born like Targaryen and no one can defeated him. it’s true blood Targaryen. Our heir …

-This is good that make a decision. anyone who will sit iron throne next heir is your baby. There is no problem. You two deserve this and both have a future together. _said Lord Varys

-and what is second paper?_ Said Jaime Lannister

Tyrion take and reading

“ with my order.

If we can’t stop night king and our army defeated I give order Lord Tiryon and Missanday that take my baby and go in free cities in Meeren where they can live together and protect my heir. I give order them to make a decision without me if I am not their side or Dead. I chose Lady Arya Stark privat protector of my heir. "VALAR MORGHULOS”

Arya was in shock. she stand up and look at her.

-I?

-When I live in free citie people tell me that “no one” is the best who protect people, kill people. And they are the most expensive killers in whole world. Who can protect my heir better than you?

-This is the biggest honor for me your grace.

-who arre you?_Danny smiled

\- no one

\- Valar Morghulis

-Valar Dohaeris

-I don’t agree your testament. You aren’t queen of north.-screaminng Sansa- every Targaryen is traitor. Your father killed our grandfather and uncle. 

-but I am not my father. I don’t try to …

-not now but when you will sit iron throne you do. 

-Sansa enaugh _ said Jon. _ Why do you try to tell every time that her father killed our family members? 

-because he do. because she try to break our family. We were family until she come here and now we everyone were break.

\- no one is break Sansa_ said Arya_ he is our brother now and until our last day.

-my lords can you left our family alone? _ said Bran_ we need to talk something very important.

Everyone was confused but stand up and left this chamber. 

-Not you Daenerys_ said him_ stay here

\- I’m not your family

-for Jon you are are and this is enough

She turned around and sit her place.

-What happened Bran? _Said Arya

-I don’t want this with another Lords. This is our secret and everything what will happen here …stay here ok?

Everyone agree with him.

Bran was watching Sansa. She was afraid because hadn’t idea what he wants.

\- Traitors, lies, ravage, desire…_ he started_this day when your father went in Kings Landing. Someone between us told lie to king Robert and Lady was died. 

-Bran…_ he saw tears in eyes of Sansa

_shut up_ he screaming and Sansa jumping in her place.

-Yes she lied about Joffry and I lost my wolf_ said Arya

-I am so sorry. I was afraid. I told you this _said Sansa.

-but there is something more what I saw in Kings Landing. This wasn’t one and only lie what Sansa Stark said yes?

-What are you talking about Bran? _Said Jon

\- Can you say about our fathers dead sansa? 

-Bran, Please…

-you can’t thinking about your lies , Every time you try to tell everyone how many sins has another people but every time forgot your owns.

-What happened in Kings Landing? _repeat Jon_ there is something what We need to know? 

Bran saw his sisters face.

-I can’t save this secret any more my beautiful sister.

\- don’t…please…

-what happened? tell us_ screaming Arya

\- When our father understand everything about Cersei Lannister he wanted that left Kings Landing. He had a boat for his daughters. He wanted that both of you come returned in Winterfell and he said about this Sansa. He told that Sansa can’t married with Joffry. Our sister wanted become a queen and she do everything for this. 

-what do you say about? _Jon didn’t want believe this

-in this night Sansa go with Cersei Lannister and tell the true about Our Father. She tell to queen that our father wanted returne in Winterfell without king Roberts permission. In this day Lannisters army killed Northern people. This was order of Cersei Lannister, but she do this because Sansa told with her. 

-I don’t knew about this

\- because of you our father become prisoner of Lannisters people. You traitor all our family. Do you know why met you so cold in first time when I returned in here. 

-I kill you. I really kil you _screaming Arya and run with her. Jon catch his sister 

\- don’t Arya. 

-You betrayed our family and wrote a letter our brother “ come and bend the knee with Joffrey” . How can you stand here and talking about another people’s sin? Every time you repeated that we return in here because of you but in really we lost our home because of you.

-I was a child. I don’t know…

-you knew everything. You only thinking about your own ambitions. 

\- how could you do this Sansa. Gids … gods …

-You will never take a place of my father. You will never become a queen of Winterfell. If I Will hear your voice any more I will kill you Sansa. I swear with every gods. 

-Daenerys …_said Bran_ My father wasn’t monster like you imagined in your whole life.

Danny stand up and look at him

-he tried to protect you and your baby. 

-when?

-When Robert send killers with you. Lord Varys told our father that only he can stopped Robert. My father told Robert that if he try to kill you and your son he left her position. In this day Lord Edard Stark left position of hand of king. he declined of responsibility. For his reason Robert changed decision 

Jon saw tears in her eyes.

\- don’t lie me?-she was crying

\- never… I am so sorry …

Jon hugged her and kissed softly.

-our father was great men Danny_ Said Arya. -he never hurts you. This was paranoia of Robert Baratheon.

-I can’t forget my boy. I think about him every day. 

\- Mothers never forget their babies. Our mothers too…_

\- you saw her!_asked Arya

-yes, This was the most terrible die … Robb too… 

\- I need to go

Arya left this chamber. 

-you go away too Sansa. go and sleep. We will meet in the evening

-You go too Jon. I stay here and try to contact with Night King. 

-Are you Ok?

\- yes, go Jon …Go…your queen need to rest. 

-Thank you_ said Danny and touch hand of Bran

he smiled.

-if you look back, you will lost

-never… I will never _Said Danny

¶¶ Latter From Lovers ¶¶

__________________________

This was the most terrible day in her life when Jon went from Winterfell. Night king defeated another tower and Jon go in this place. She doesn’t know if he returned… alive or die…

She was crying during two day. until Missandei tell her that if didn’t stop this probably lost her baby. 

she stop and waiting… waiting his letter every day and remembered his words every time

“I come back my love… You are everything and always be… ” she remembered his eyes, his breathing, his kiss and his words.

She remembered everything about him.

days…weeks… and one month … But her letter come only one time. after one week . 

\- don’t worry your grace. He is ok! 

-how do you know? He promised me that write me evrry week but. 

She touched her belly and feel pain first time during two weeks 

-pain?

-because you nerves enormous. I know what you feel but…

-You don’t know Missandei… No one know this._she crying and moaning

-what happened?_said Sam and entered the room_ I just walked and hear…

-She is nervous and had a pain

-pain? this isn’t good. she is just six momth pregnancy. if baby come…calm down your grace.

\- kicked me every nights. Don’t stop and I can’t sleep. My feelings, emotions and nerves makes me mad. I don’t sleep during three nights. I can’t anymore… I can’t…

-Just here is winter your grace and maybe letter lost in way. don’t worry for this. If anything happened …Bran said that he is Ok

-He lied me. He know something

Missandei set her bed and hugged her head in her chest. Her face was full of tears. 

Arya was entered the room . Bran was sitting near to fire. 

-good evening . how are you?

-good. 

-saw something about Jon? He is Ok? 

-now yes. he was bleeding but everything Ok. some of White walker hitting with sword.

-gods. it’s ok?

-yes don’t worry. but don’t say Daenerys. When Jon send a letter didn’t write this fact. He thought about her pregnancy. 

-What letter? I speak with her and she told me that…

-letter come for days ago. and I saw this and tell Danny that he is Ok but …she didn’t believe.

-why don’t show her 

-because I haven’t.

Arya shocked her head.

\- One of our advisor take this letter and gave our Lady sister. she reading but don’t give to queen.

-what? save? where is?in her room?

-No, room of her handmaiden. 

Bran said her name and Arya immediately went. She was full of angry. when come near her room didn’t knocked. opened the door and entered.

The young girl set on the bed. She jumped and saw her lady.

-Give me the letter_ screaming 

-what letter? I don’t…

-Guve me letter of my brother. now… 

The girl searching on the wall and gave him. She saw fire in her eyes.

Arya was take knife in her hand and touch her face. This was knife of Bran’s killer.

\- if I saw you this castle any more… I will kill you. get out…

-my lady…pleasse…

Shtamp was broke.

When she entered queen’s room she was sleeping.

\- everything ok?

-no. Same gave her something and sleeping now. She didn’t sleep during three day. 

Arya was seeing her noble face.

\- I promised my brother that save her. “she is my everything” . told me and smiled. I dremd about Jon When I was another place, far from my family. When I thought about family, I saw him first time. He is my brother whatever will happen. 

Queen moaned in dream and shocked her head. she opened her eyes and saw to Arya.

\- your grace

-Arya? 

-few times ago letter comes from Jon. please forgive me… we don’t know something about him aand I couldn’t wait. I read …but not all. Only I needed to know that he was Ok. 

Queen didn’t hear her explanation. Didn’t interesting who read this. Just take a paper and smiled. 

\- leave me alone. - said and set on bed…

“ My love,my everything. I am ok. here is enormous cold and winds of winter. I imagined your warm skin every time when I felt frozen. Here I felt like dead man. I dreamed your lips and you haven’t idea how I want to kiss you. Please don’t worry about me. Just think about our baby. She needs you still strong. I think that it’s girl and dream every night about her eyes. I need will be like your. I love you more that everything. This will never forget. Tell this our baby too. I come back fast as I can. “Your king”.

she hugged letter and laying in bed. This was like another life.

-He is alive…He is …

she felt unbelievable warm and hugged her belly.

\- papa is alive and come back with us. You can stop kicked me now. Rhaella…papa thinks that you are girl and you will have name like queen. QUEEN OF SEVEN KINGDOM

When sun arrive she felt cold but gentle kiss in her neck. She turned around and sleep another side but he didn't stopp.  
He touched her belly. This was the most sweetest thing what he had during life.  
-do you want more sleep my love?- murmured in her ear.  
she realized and looked at him. Dany thought that this was only dream but he kissed her lips and hugged like mad.  
-Jon? are you come back  
-everything ok...  
-Jon...Jon... _she moaned  
-fuck , I need your warm body.  
-are you frozen?  
\- absolutely  
He smelled her neck and hair. Felt her warm breath and felt calm.  
-I miss you  
-thought that I dead in this frozen wood without your kiss.  
-I am heee, I am just here...always here for you.  
she undressed and helped him too. When her warm skin touch his body both of them moaned. Danny with ice and Jon with fire...  
-what a cold you are _ she moaned  
-what a warm you are. Like burn me  
-I love you  
-and I want you.


End file.
